Crusaders
The Crusaders were an organization of volunteer warriors in Final Fantasy X, that pledged to defend the people of Spira from Sin, at the cost of their lives if need be. History The Crusaders were first formed as the Crimson Blades 800 years prior to the events of Final Fantasy X by Lord Mi'ihen. The first volunteer-based organization dedicated to defending the people of Spira from Sin, the Crimson Blades grew very quickly in number. The Maesters of Yevon began to fear their numbers and accused the Crimson Blades of rebellion. Lord Mi'ihen himself travelled to Bevelle to fight these claims. Lord Mi'ihen managed to win the Maester's trust. He gave the group the new name of Crusaders and they began to operate as members of the clergy of Yevon. The road Lord Mi'ihen travelled to Bevelle was renamed the Mi'ihen Highroad. Before Operation Mi'ihen The Crusaders had numerous chapters all over Spira. They did their best to keep Sin away from villages and fight fiends and Sinspawn. On Besaid, two notable Crusaders are Gatta and Luzzu. Luzzu at one point convinced Wakka's brother Chappu to join the Crusaders, which ultimately led to his death. On Besaid, the Crusader's lodge serves as an inn for both Crusaders and guests to the island. Many Crusaders are stationed at Luca in order to protect the Blitzball Stadium. As Blitzball is the only means of entertainment for the people of Spira, it is important for the Crusaders to protect the stadium to keep the people's spirits up. Operation Mi'ihen Operation Mi'ihen was a joint operation by the Crusaders and the Al Bhed that attempted to destroy Sin through the use of forbidden Machina. The church of Yevon did not approve of Operation Mi'ihen and as a result, the Crusaders were excommunicated. However, the operation was led by two maesters of the church of Yevon, Seymour Guado and Wen Kinoc. Gatta and Luzzu are both present during Operation Mi'ihen. Either one will die during the battle depending on the player's actions. During the battle, both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed are overpowered by Sin. Because of the large number of casualties, the Crusaders are forced to disband. After Operation Mi'ihen Following the events of Operation Mi'ihen, the remaining Crusaders were allowed to seek refuge in Djose Temple despite their excommunicated status. They ceased operating for a time and their stations were taken over by the Warrior Monks. After a time, the Crusaders slowly began to regroup. Following the murder of Maester Kinoc, Yevon and the Warrior Monks were thrown into chaos, and the Crusaders once again stepped in as defenders of the people of Spira. Upon visiting Besaid, either Gatta or Luzzu can be seen training a new set of Crusaders, depending on which one survived. Final Fantasy X-2 In Final Fantasy X-2, some of the surviving crusaders join the Youth League. Trivia The crusader's bear some resemblance to the real Knight's Templar. Both orginizations where created to protect people, and both where condemned by the most powerful religion of the area, Yevon and Christianity respectively. Unfortunately, unlike the Crusaders, who managed to gain their trust. The Knights Templar was eventually destroyed by the Church based on false accusations of heresy, leading to every Templar being hunted down and killed. de:Bürgerwehr es:Legionarios Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Organizations